Power
by I'm-Modal-Soul
Summary: Cinder isn't the same since the fall of Vale. Feeling vulnerable and lacking her usual luster, Emerald comes by to cheer her up and remind her of what she does have.


Power.

The one thing she knew best.

Stripped.

Now voiceless, lacking the power she once owned. Her eyes are inflicted, an I is appropriate. She's left to recover, to be a shell of her former self. Hell, Emerald and Mercury did their best to carry her, their powerful leader blind sided by the lineage of silver eyes. An abrasive mark rests on her face, spanning the bridge of her nose and leaking into a cross shaped scar to the other half of her face.

Resting in bed, a hand on her throat, pushing and struggling to say something, but nothing, barely a whisper. Her other hand clutches the sheets in agony, having been only a few weeks but recovery is lacking. The fall maiden's energy course through her veins, but even that owned little chance to heal her.

The power of a god, or the closest one next to Salem, and she's effectively mute.

She bit her lips, feeling despair.

Such a disgusting sensation. Something she wanted to run from, always. Ever since she was young she wanted to escape it, learning what her powers could do and getting into an eventful meeting with Salem. A villain, a nuisance to Ozpin and his crew, but only from that perspective. Being called a freak, bullied, lacking a chance to be who you are? To have that occur since you were a kid? Neglectful parents who didn't give a damn? A danger? An isolated soul? It felt amazing to destroy, to stomp on anything that dared question her feel a purpose and alive. An exploitation she used as an excuse whenever she could, and something Salem loved to use herself for her own gain. At the mention of the powers that be the maidens, Cinder couldn't resist. That was her way to answer the world.

And here she is, a cynical cycle flooding back to her. She's the joke of a conversation for Watts and Tyrian. Hazel never interfered. He was always off on his own thing. She had it all, and now she can sit bedridden, letting the sensation of loss fill her to the core. She hated it, she despised it, the only thing that could chip her perfect exterior. Her long hair swaying as she covers her right eye, trying to limit how much tears she'll shed. She's reverted back to a childish state, a state she worked so hard to never return.

A knock at the door, two in fact. A green haired girl checking in to see how her leader's holding up.

"Is this a bad time?"

It was painful, to see someone liker her in that state. She wouldn't suggest such a thing to her worst enemy. Rather than think of revenge or a way to retaliate, all thoughts were on making Cinder recover quickly. She walked over to Cinder's bed, who turned her head away. This brought an eye roll and a hand to rest on her own hip. Typical. She wouldn't even show her minion at her worst. To diminish what respect might be left. All she's doing is make a big show out of nothing.

"Hey, come on now" began Emerald, raising a hand to remove her arm, only to be swatted away strongly with the other. "Stop being such a child." That comment was enough to draw a death glare from the vulnerable Cinder, turning to meet her eye. The glare was enough to make emerald chuckle. "I knew you still have it in you." The glare wavers and it goes off into somber contemplation, like what's next. Yes, the maiden's powers are coursing through her veins, but she can barely speak, and she's gradually recovering from that attack. Before she can go into deeper introspection, she felt two hands clasp her own, snapping her back to reality. Emerald sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over Cinder.

"You know Mercury and I will stick by your side forever...right?" The sudden comment was strange, but nevertheless, a gentle nod was made. "You also said if I tagged along, I wouldn't starve ever again." She leaned a bit closer, being near to her face. "You haven't let me down. Let me repay the favor." She gently pushed away the few strands that got into Cinder's eye, letting her calm down and be at ease for once. "Okay?"

An index finger was raised.

Craning and wishing for her minion to come closer. She obliged, only to be given a strong hug. An out of character moment, but in the midst of this strike, she's not feeling quite herself. The action brought a shocked expression to Emerald but she returns the favor.

And for the first time, Cinder spoke.

"Thank you..." Brief, tired, scared, but certain in her two words.

A weird attribute. To accept what someone else offers when your used to taking it. Hell, it's making her blush in embarrassment. It only brought a giggle from her minion. Speaking of the minion, she leaned back and stared into her master's eyes, loving the sight. Neither of them looked away. It's the first time they looked at one another as equal and not in the form of a pedestal. It's endearing.

"You should blush more often, you look cuter." Once again, on cue, the death glare returned.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." The green haired gal rises from the bed, giving her some distance. "Get some rest, Cinder, I'll go snatch something you can eat in the meanwhile." She walked towards the exit, her hand resting on the wall before turning back. "I mean what I said. This isn't some pity talk, I'll follow you till the end." For once, Cinder could smile, an all knowing one that hasn't been in use since the collapse of Vale. With that, Emerald left her alone. Cinder raises a hand at waist level, letting a ball of flame form.

Power.

The difficult relationship she has with this strange concept. It's what alienated everyone and what brought her here in the first place. It brought forth a near death experience. She's still evil and won't regret her actions, but, something more lovely came forth. Something she yearned for ever since she was a child, but could never experience until now.

 _ **Love**_

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes**_

A new concept I came up with, hope you enjoyed it. I was thrown into knots at seeing cinder in the state she was. I felt utterly sick because I felt that emotional distraught. And I wanted to express it in writing. Hope I gave a cute, gentle drabble. Feel free to review and give criticism. It'll make me stronger in the long run. As for my other rwby related stories, don't worry, they're coming, give it just a bit more time, please? :)

Until Next Time,

Later!


End file.
